The Thunder Storm
by Rose-Aki
Summary: One evening Spinelli's parents can't come home from a mission because of a thunder-storm so Spinelli is alone. TJ calls her to ask if she is alright. What secret will be revealed and will TJ and Spinelli finally admit their feelings? TJ/Spinelli
1. Phone Call

A/N: This is my first fan fiction for Recess. Spinelli and TJ are a little bit older now. I hope you like my story :)

* * *

><p>Spinelli's parents were on one of their missions and had left Spinelli alone at home. They had told her daughter about their double life a while ago so she didn't wonder that her parents sometimes left in the middle of the night.<p>

This evening her parents had left at nine o'clock and had just called her to say that they would stay at an hotel, because they couldn't come back home at the moment due to the thunder-storm. Flo Spinelli was really worried about her daughter being home alone. Spinelli tried to convince her through the phone that she would be fine but Mrs. Spinelli called TJ's mother behind Spinelli's back.

Mrs. Detweiler called Spinelli right after she heard the news of the Spinellis and asked Spinelli if she would like to stay over for the night, but Spinelli declined.

After Mrs. Detweiler gave up on convincing Spinelli TJ took the receiver and talked to Spinelli.

"Hey Spin what's up?" TJ asked.

"Hey, nothing much. My parents must stay at some hotel for the night due to the thunder-storm."

"Oh...You are sure you will be okay?" TJ asked a little worried.

"Not you too TJ." Spinelli laughed.

"Okay okay I know that you can look after yourself. You proved that more than onc-"

TJ's sentence was cut short when a loud clap of thunder was heard. TJ heard Spinelli gasp in fear on the other end of the phone. That was very unlike for her.

"Spin are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah everything is fine." Spinelli laughed, but TJ could hear the fear still present in her voice.

"Okay if you say so..." TJ said unsure of how to react.

"Good night then. Say thanks to your mom from me for caring."

"Will do. Night Spin."

When TJ hung up he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his best friend.

'Was that fear in her voice? No, that can't be it is Spinelli we are talking about...but still something wasn't right. Maybe I should check on her to make sure she is okay.' TJ concluded and searched for his mom to tell her what he wanted to do.

"Mom it is okay if I stay at Spinelli's for the night?" He asked when he found his mom in the kitchen.

Mrs. Detweiler smiled at her son. She knew that TJ cared deeply for Spinelli.

"Of course dear. I am proud that you care for her so much and I support that you want to help her." Mrs. Detweiler teased.

"Mom! She is my best friend of course I care about her." TJ blushed slightly.

"Okay whatever you say, but take an umbrella with you it is raining really heavy outside."

TJ took an umbrella and made his way to Spinelli's house.

After Spinelli had ended her phone call with TJ she went to her room and sat down on her bed. Suddenly she heard another thunder. She flinched up on hearing it. This was her secret which no one knew about.

The great fearless Spinelli was afraid of thunder-storms. Nobody knew this and she liked to keep it that way. That was the reason why she hadn't said a thing to TJ. She only hoped that he hadn't heard the fear in her voice after the first clap of thunder.

Secretly she wished that TJ was with her at the moment. She had developed deep feelings for him for a while now, but never wanted him to find out. Besides she was afraid that after today he would know her secret and laughed at her because of it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Spinelli went downstairs and looked out of the window to see who was at the door. When she saw it was TJ she was surprised but happy. She opened the door.

"TJ what are you doing here?" She had tried to hid her happiness about seeing him, but it was obvious how she felt.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about my story and if I should continue it. Thanks :)


	2. I am always there for you

A/N: First of all I want to thank my reviewers.

Scorpiogrl576: Thank you so much for the compliment and for being my first reviewer :)

VintageVixen88: I hope you like the ending :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the story :)

Chantaya: Hope you like this chapter :)

A big thanks to all who added my story to their Alert or Favorite list :)

* * *

><p>"TJ what are you doing here?" She had tried to hid her happiness about seeing him, but it was obvious how she felt.<p>

"Hey Spin, I thought you could need some company." TJ smiled at her.

"You didn't have to come over. Remember I can take care of myself." Spinelli tried to act tough.

"I know, but I wanted to. I insist on staying or are you kicking your best friend out when a thunder-storm is outside?" TJ jocked.

"No no come in." Spinelli laughed at the stubbornness of her best friend.

TJ hang off his wet jacket and they decided to watch some movies in the living room. When they sat down on the couch TJ noticed what Spinelli was wearing. She wore a wide T-shirt which just covered her tights and her hair was down.

'Wow she looks beautiful.' TJ thought blushing and looked away.

Suddenly there was another loud clap of thunder. Spinelli tried to suppress a gasp of shock, but TJ could hear it clearly.

"Are you okay Spin?" He asked concerned.

Spinelli flinched when a second clap of thunder was heard.

"Y-Y-Yes." Spinelli had her eyes glued to the floor, to ashamed to look up.

"Spin I can feel when something is wrong with you. Tell me what it is." TJ said softly and moved closer to her on the couch. He took her hands in his.

Spinelli blushed at the sudden contact.

"I-It is nothing."

TJ had enough of her denying so he took her face in his hands and made her look up at him.

"I am your best friend so tell me what you are afraid of." He said softly.

"You will think I am weak and laugh about me." She said, desperate that her tough girl image was falling apart.

"I would never laugh about you." TJ reassured her.

"I-I-I have a fear of thunder-storms." Spinelli admitted finally, closing her eyes to prepare herself for TJ's laugher.

When she heard nothing she opened her eyes and saw TJ looking in her eyes.

"It's okay. Everyone is afraid of something."

"You don't want to laugh about me or call me weak?" Spinelli asked surprised.

"Of course not. I won't think less of you Spin because you have a fear of thunder-storms." TJ said sincerely.

Then another clap of thunder was heard and Spinelli's first reaction was to bury her face in TJ's chest. TJ knew now that she was afraid so he hugged her protectively to his chest. A sob escaped Spinelli, now that she knew TJ understood her her fear came crashing down on her.

"It's okay. I am always there for you Spin." TJ said softly hugging her a bit tighter.

"Thanks TJ."

They sat like that for a while till Spinelli's sobs died down completely.

"Are you feeling better now?" TJ said and smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"Yeah...thanks TJ."

When Spinelli looked up TJ's breath caught in his throat.

'She looks so right in my arms... so cute and vulnerable. Would I take advantage of her vulnerability if I kiss her right now? There is a chance that she feels the same way even if it is little.'

TJ decided to go for it and started to lean in. He did it slowly so that Spinelli could pull back if she didn't want to kiss him, but he saw her close her eyes and lean in too.

When their lips met a clap of thunder rolled by in the background but neither of them cared. The kiss was short but sweet and for both of them it was the best feeling in the world.

When they parted TJ realized what he had done and grew nervous.

"Spin I-I-I didn't want to take advantage of you. I-I just... you know...Spin I...I-"

Spinelli put a finger over TJ's lips, stopping his rambling.

"TJ just tell me how you feel about me."

"Spin I-I love you. I have for a while now. Since I kissed you back in 4th grade I feel this way about you. If you don't feel the same I can understan-"

TJ couldn't finish because Spinelli pressed her lips against his. This time the kiss was more passionate and TJ deepened it. Spinelli didn't complained and opened her mouth. When their tongues touched it was a strange feeling at the beginning, but then they enjoyed it and Spinelli moaned slightly. After they pulled away Spinelli smiled a beautiful smile at TJ.

"Idiot I love you too. Ever since the first kiss between us my feelings for you were deeper, beyond friendship."

When another clap of thunder passed Spinelli didn't even flinch. She felt save in TJ's arms. The two laid down on the couch and fell asleep in each others arms. TJ held Spinelli protectively through the night and all about the thunder-storm was forgotten by them. All that mattered to them was that they finally told each other their feelings.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for my first Recess story. What do you think about it? Should I write another story about Recess? Please tell me and review :)


End file.
